


And So They Meet

by leiramesiuol



Series: SouMako Week [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SouMako - Freeform, SouMako Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiramesiuol/pseuds/leiramesiuol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel for Damn It! That Smile!</p><p>Sousuke meets his angel’s beloved family. And Makoto realizes something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So They Meet

**Author's Note:**

> SouMako Week day 4  
> Prompt: Birthday/Family
> 
> Crossposted on Tumblr
> 
> Follow me at: kurokitsuhime.tumblr.com

“Blah” – Speech

‘Blah’ – Thought

[Blah] – Text

 _“Blah”_ – Song/Ringtone

 

* * *

 

 

“Tadaima~” Tachibana Makoto said smiling as he opened the door of the Tachibana home back in Iwatobi. Two rambunctious 11 year olds greeted him with hugs and kisses.

 

“Okaeri oniichan~” Tachibana Ren and Ran eagerly greeted their older brother, “We missed you so much~”

 

“I missed you two as well.” He said, hugging back his younger twin siblings.

 

“Ren. Ran. Let your brother breathe. You both are suffocating him with your affection.” Mr. Tachibana said affectionately.

 

“Welcome back Makoto-chan.” Mrs. Tachibana said smiling at her eldest son.

 

The twins hesitantly let go of their precious oniichan and noticed the tall dark haired teen behind him.

 

“Oniichan, who is he?” Ren asked looking at said teen’s direction.

 

“Is he your boyfriend?” Ran piped in, curious of her oniichan’s new friend. “What about Haru-chan?”

 

“Ah!” Makoto exclaimed, his face pink with embarrassment, “This is Yamazaki Sousuke. He’s a friend from the university.”

 

“I’m pleased to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana, Ren and Ran.” Sousuke said with a small smile on his face.

 

“Eh? He isn’t your boyfriend oniichan?” Ran said a bit disappointed.

 

“Oniichan can’t have a boyfriend…!” Ren exclaimed, “I’m going to marry oniichan! No one can have oniichan…!”

 

Makoto blushed ten times redder as the twins bickered. Sousuke chuckled at the scene before him.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

“Sousuke…! S-Stop laughing!” Makoto glared (more like pouted), his face still red with embarrassment, “It’s not funny!”

 

“F-Fine. Fine.” He said while trying to muffle his laughter, his shoulders shaking. A smirk was now adorning his face as he looked at the brunette pouting at him.

 

‘He is just too adorable.’

 

“W-What’s with that look?” The brunette said trying to look indignant with the blush on his face.

 

“Nothing. Nothing.” Sousuke said, the smirk still on his face. “It’s just fun teasing you.”

 

“No it isn’t!!” Makoto exclaimed with his fully red face. “I-I’ll just place my things in my room…”

 

The brunette then went off to his room still red with embarrassment (and maybe something else). Sousuke chuckled at Makoto’s antics as he took a seat on the sofa. A pair of hands suddenly grabbed the sleeves of his jacket as Ran and Ren appeared beside him.

 

“Y-You’re not oniichan’s boyfriend, are you?” Ren asked, his brown eyes wide.

 

“R-Ren! W-What kind of question is that?!” Ran countered, “Of course, he is oniichan’s boyfriend!”

 

Sousuke grinned at the twins inquiries as a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

 

“Ran. Ren. Stop pestering your oniichan’s friend.” Mr. Tachibana sternly said. The twins directed a pout at their father.

 

“But touchaaaan…!” Ren and Ran whined.

 

“It’s okay Mr. Tachibana,” Sousuke said with a small smile, “They’re not annoying me at all.”

 

“Seeee~?” The twins grinned.

 

“Just don’t annoy him, okay?” the Tachibana patriarch resignedly sighed.

 

“Anata, just let them meet their Sousuke-nii, okay?” Mrs. Tachibana added, “Sousuke-kun, what would you like; tea, juice or coffee?”

 

Mr. Tachibana left, muttering about scary wives; earning him a creepy smile from his beloved wife.

 

“Tea would be fine Mrs. Tachibana.” He replied.

 

“We’ll have some orange juice please, okaachan.” Ren and Ran piped in.

 

“Okay then dears,” The Tachibana matriarch said from the kitchen, “Have fun you three~”

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

Makoto placed his bag on the floor and dumped himself on his twin-sized bed. Lying on his stomach, he sighed at the day’s events.

 

‘Why the hell would Ren and Ran do that?!’ He thought, looking at the blank wall, ‘So embarrassing!! He’s not my boyfriend or anything!’

 

He blushes at the thoughts bombarding his head.

 

Sousuke helping him in his studies.

 

Sousuke eating lunch and dinner with him.

 

Sousuke ruffling his hair.

 

Sousuke smiling at him.

 

Sousuke.

 

Sousuke.

 

 

 

 _“Sono me ni utsuru mono omae wo ugakasu riyuu”_ _  
“Tozashikaketa sekai no saki”_

His phone rings and alerts him to a new message.

 

[From: Sousuke-kun]

 

Speaking, rather, thinking of the devil and the devil shall come.

 

[Ran and Ren r fun 2 talk 2. So what’s the deal with ghosts, huh? ;)]

 

‘RAN! REN!’

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

“He really did that?” Sousuke asked amused. He placed the cup of tea on the table as he listened to Ran and Ren’s tale.

 

“Yeah!” Ran said enthusiastically, a grin on her face.

 

“And oniichan then--”

 

“RAN! REN!” Makoto exclaimed from the stairs as he rushed towards the living room, “What are you two telling Sousuke-kun about!?”

 

“A lot of stuff oniichan~” Ran said with a cheeky grin on her face.

 

“Yeah~ Remember that time in the horror house,” Ren said with a face splitting grin.

“Raaaaan! Reeeen!” Makoto whined while covering his blushing face, “Stop iiiit!!”

 

“I suppose you can tell me some other time all your other fascinating stories Ran, Ren,” Sousuke said, chuckling at Makoto’s blushing face. “Your brother’s gonna burn in embarrassment.”

 

“Will you visit next time then Sousuke-nii?” Ran asked.

 

“Please Sousuke-nii! Visit us again next time!” Ren added.

 

“Of course will do.” Sousuke said ruffling the twins’ hair.

 

“Yaaaaaaay~!” The twins exclaimed, jumping in happiness. “Sousuke-nii’s gonna visit again~!”

 

Sousuke smiled at the twins. Makoto took a glimpse at the scene before him.

 

‘Sousuke is smiling.’ The brunette thought. A feeling of butterflies evolved in his stomach. His blush went several times redder. ‘HE IS SMILING…!’

 

Sousuke then turned to face Makoto, catching the brunette taking glances of him.

 

“See something you like, Makoto?” He asked, a smirk gracing his face.

 

“I-It’s not that I-I’m looking at you or something!!” Makoto said blushing, turning away from Sousuke.

 

‘See something I like…?’ Makoto thought, his face getting much redder, ‘Of cou-- Get a grip Makoto!’

 

‘He’s so cute like that.’ Sousuke thought as he observes Makoto’s blushing face.

 

The twins suddenly noticed the atmosphere between their oniichan and Sousuke-nii and then bade to go somewhere.

 

“Sousuke-nii, please take care of oniichan, okay?” Ran said.

 

“Don’t make him cry or else I’ll make you pay Sousuke-nii!!” Ren added.

 

“Of course.” Sousuke said with a smile on his face, “I’ll take good care of your oniichan.”

 

“Okay~” The twins chorused and went to play outside.

 

“W-What the hell’s that about…?” Makoto said, still blushing.

 

“Nothing, Makoto.” Sousuke said with a grin.

 

Makoto pouted instead.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana sighed at the endearing sight of Makoto, Sousuke and the twins.

“And I thought it would be Haruka-kun who’ll be Makoto-chan’s boyfriend.” Mrs. Tachibana said sighing.

 

“Things are not set in stone dear~” Mr. Tachibana said with a grin, “Some things happen. Some things don’t. Makoto is happy being with Sousuke, so let it be. And I so happen to have heard, that Haruka is happy with a certain red head.”

 

“Is that so?” She said, now giggling. “My, my. They all have grown up~”

 

“Yes they have dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really had fun writing this fic~ Especially Ran and Ren~
> 
> Song lyrics from Sousuke's character song, "Just Wanna Know".


End file.
